There Will Be Casualties
by petite etoile22
Summary: There are always casualties. London burns and 2 spooks suffer the consequences. Don't own spooks kudos , violet hil coldplay , or the soldier rupert brookes .


_Was a long and dark December  
From the rooftops I remembered  
There was snow, white snow_

Not snow, but ash from the flames. Thames House is burning, burning for its sin. It had let her live when she was meant to die. There's no time for emotions. It's a war and there will be casualties. There are always casualties. She sees him standing before her, covered in blood and gore. They've worked it out, and now they'll see her dead for what she's done.

_Clearly I remember  
From the windows they were watching  
While we froze, down below_

She sees them looking down from the window of a deserted semi-charred building. It's war and as always, there will be spectators. The ones who never smell the stench of Death, not feel the rebound of the trigger as you execute a friend, a foe, a lover. It's war and there will be casualties. There are always casualties. And those casualties always tended to be the ones you love.

_When the future's architectured  
By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low_

He isn't going to let her walk away from this. He can't. There were rules of engagement. He's forced to retaliate and she's forced to hold her ground. She isn't a lover any more, she wasn't a friend, she wasn't a colleague, she wasn't even a woman. She was the enemy. It's a war and there will be casualties. There are always casualties. Ros smiles. The era of Grey had finished. She sees in Black and White. Live or Die. Fight or Flight.

_If you love me  
Won't you let me know?_

He knows she was being honest when they were lying in the wheat fields. They're broken beyond repair, but he still loves her. Funny, he's always loved women who were never really his. She looks at him, daring him to say the words he's never had the courage to say. He isn't going to tell her. He can't. It's war and there will be casualties. There are always casualties. Experience has taught him that Love is always the first.

_Was a long and dark December  
When the banks became cathedrals  
And the fog, became God_

St Paul's burns. Time stands still as they watch the dome implode. An empire falls to its knees. They throw their weapons to floor and discard their protective clothing aswell. Blood would be shed and their hands covered in it. It's war and there will be casualties. There are always casualties. There is no place for Innocence within them. They have killed too many people. They have suffered in ways only children could dream of.

_Priests clutched onto bibles  
And out to fit their rifles  
And the cross was held aloft_

She knows she's going to Hell. She knows that no rosaries can save her soul now. They never knew she had a faith that went beyond the service. It's always saved her but not 

now, not today. She's a damned woman, but that fact only ignites her faith further. It's war and there will be casualties. There are always casualties. But History has taught her that Faith is never one of them.

_Bury me in armour  
When I'm dead and hit the ground  
A love back home, it unfolds_

She wants no headstone in this country. She wasn't born here and she'll certainly not die here. She has her home, a hidden one. And there shall be in that rich earth a richer dust concealed. It's war and there will be casualties. There are always casualties. Those that leave. Those that never return. Those that die alone and far from home. Those that die alone and are forgotten.

_If you love me  
Won't you let me know?_

He still says nothing. There is nothing he can say. She won't stop until she breathes her last. She is unwavering and only he can stop her. She has no fear of Death so it's kinder this way. He knows they broke her. He knows she can't be fixed. It's war and there will be casualties. There are always casualties. Those that are lost. Those that can never be found no matter how hard they try.

_I don't want to be a soldier  
Who the captain of some sinking ship  
Would stow, far below_

He lands the final blow. Surprise etched on their face as metal tears flesh. He's riveted by the red blood on white snow. A fairytale ending. She laughs. A clear laugh similar to the peal of bells. It's war and there will be casualties. There are always casualties. Reality is one. The real Ros Myers was a casualty the day she was born and she died with a question, a statement, and a word.

_If you loved me  
Why did you let me go?_

Denmark.

_I took my love down to _**__****violet hill**_  
There we sat in snow  
All that time she was silent still_

She's still now. Frost seals her eyes shut, never to open again. She no longer feels the cold, nor the pain. She gives somewhere back the thoughts by her life given. And her heart, all evil shed away, belongs to someone else. A girl, who stood amongst the citadels of her kingdom and watched them burn while her mother screamed in vain. But the cold extinguishes all heat, all flames, all grief. Just a mother and her child remain.

_So if you love me  
Won't you let me know?_

There will be casualties. There are always casualties. Not just from war, but from life itself.


End file.
